A Tale of Tails and Plants III: Lockdown
by Zoran Prower
Summary: Tails and Cosmo must save their daughter from a certain enemy driven by vengeance to destroy her. Yet in their attempt, will she and all they know and love perish? It isn't necessary to read I and II of the series to understand the story, but suggested.
1. Chapter 1

**A Tale of Tails and Plants III: Lockdown**

**The series returns, and sacrifices will be made. This is a Dramatic/Tragedy. If you know me, you'll know what this means.**

**This is the darkest of my stories, as you will see just in these first few sentences. It is still however rated T, just a bit more mature than my other fics. **

**Foreshadow: I did not mark this tragedy for nothing. Prepare yourselves…**

**Prologue:**

Her blood was spilled all over the ground, drenched in Tails hand as he gently stroked her pale face, her galactic eyes forever staring at the ceiling. Her three tails stood on the ground limply, her hand barely picking itself up as she looked at her father, having suffered so much her body had long shut itself off to pain. Her legs were cut into, her clothes torn all over the place, a gash deep into her breast. Her mind had shut itself off to the pain, it knew it would die. There was no point screaming now.

Tails looked up at the people that had done this to his daughter. The pig Pitney stood in front of them, a satisfied grin on his face. Tails tightened his fists. He would rip the disgusting pig apart for what he did to her. And next to him, Kaurie, the angel that was the devil. Then the rest of her cohorts… and him. Him! The wolf without a name! He was with them?

Tails then glared at Shadow, who looked at him coldly. "You let her live, so I killed your daughter instead. You denied me my revenge, stole my purpose! You should be thankful I kill you last."

"You did more than that, hedgehog." Tails growled. "You… you defiled her! Stripped her and pleasured yourselves, and then coldly murdered her. "

"I murdered her, yes." Shadow admitted. "I only allowed the others to defile her because I promised them. But no matter. They have no interest in defiling you, just killing you."

Tails looked at Richard, muttering something weakly as he stared at Violet's lifeless body. Sonic Jr. was lying against the wall, slowly dying as his hands reached for his hands, his legs barely working for him, perhaps for the last time. Sarah, the Raccoon lied armless and legless, having bled to death long ago. Just looking at her… it made Tails blood boil. "What are you going to do?" Shadow said, raising his hand slowly. "Kill me? It is a pity I don't feel like letting you live to watch what I'll do to your wife."

Shadow slowly began to draw energy in his hand as he watched Tails grabbed his laser and tried to press the trigger. "I'll kill you!" Tails cried. His hand gripped the trigger fiercely as it pulled down hard on it.

"Goodbye." The hedgehog cried, as Tails saw his one shot miss, and then the hedgehog's chaos attack fire straight toward his direction…

"Noooo!!!"

****** (Yesterday…) *****

Tails woke up with a sweat, sitting up on his bed. He tried to catch his breath, wiped his forehead, and then looked first at the green sleeping form next to him.

Cosmo. She was alright. He breathed a sigh of relief as he slowly relaxed his back down onto the bed, after glancing at his alarm clock. 3:50. Great.

It was Shadow again. Shadow, glaring at him afar, his wife in his hands, as Tails could do nothing, as he destroyed her with his chaos energy. Shadow…

Tails lay back in the bed, still panting as he rested his head on the pillow. This was the second night he had this dream. Maybe he was spending too much time in the laboratory, working on his new hydrogen engine plane. Cosmo was already complaining about him skipping meals.

Tails looked at his beautiful, strange wife. He had to admit; sometimes he skipped her meals on purpose. Some of the things Cosmo liked to eat Tails worried would kill his poor taste buds. He placed a gently, hand on her side, caressing it gently.

An image of Shadow jabbed itself into his mind, making his hear t beat twice too fast, his glare frightening him. Tails remembered the hedgehog turning to him, that night Balthazar was let free for the third time. _"Your line denies me my revenge once more." Shadow said, glaring at him. "She won't change; you and your daughter are foolish for thinking that way."_

_"Everyone is worthy of redemption." Tails replied._

_"Are you so sure? If I meet you again, Tails, do you think I'll give you second chance?"_

Tails shook his head. No, Shadow said that only out of anger. But maybe he was right. Still, he couldn't help but feel proud of Violet's unselfishness. He closed his eyes with a small smile forming on his lips, trying to get some sleep.

(Elsewhere)

Shadow looked toward the stars, towards the main city, from a high cliff, and towards their target. He couldn't wait to exact his revenge. He pounded a fist against his hand as he remembered a Prower allowing the evil Balthazar to go away yet a third time.

She should have died.

He had tried to track her, but he had no idea where she was. Violet had sent her somewhere very safe indeed.

"Shadow the Hedgehog?" A voice rumbled.

Shadow turned backwards, to glance at the black fox, who addressed himself as Lord Oramo. Shadow was surprised to know the ancient fox was over a thousand years old, and not dead yet. He looked at the fox's face, but it was cold and expressionless, as always. "Are you going over the plan?"

Shadow nodded, and then looked up at him. "Why don't you come along? If you desire revenge as much as I, why not take it yourself?

The fox's face remained cold and expressionless. Shadow wouldn't let it get to him though. No one could intimidate him. "I would, but Sakuri will come after me the moment I make my presence known. And I am not yet strong enough to insure victory against him."

"You admit you are weaker than him?" Shadow asked him.

"I ADMIT nothing." The fox clearly stated, his volume rising but his face still cold and expressionless. "The fool has a powerful blessing on him. Not even I would dare go against him without preparation."

"But wouldn't the death of his descendants make your presence known?"

"Not if I don't do it." The fox replied. "No, when I want him to come out, I will only have to attack what he loves."

The expressionless, cold voice of the fox was getting to Shadow now. He remembered when Rouge died, by Balthazar's minions. And then Maria…

"Rest, Shadow the hedgehog." The fox commanded. "With our new allies, you shall have your revenge."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:**

**Cinnamon's spicy, not sweet**

**A/N: Any advice? Suggestions? Please, leave any comments you have. I am also accepting two offers for original characters, one good-based to aid the protagonist, and one as a henchman for the villainous side. If you need more info, just PM me. Post O.C. in reviews or through PMs.**

"Man, I had almost no sleep last night." Cinnamon groaned as the bus engines roared underneath, the bus moving towards their school.

Violet shrugged her shoulders. "We've missed a lot of school. It's only natural doing your make up work will sacrifice some energy."

Violet smiled at her best friend. Violet was the blind daughter of Tails and Cosmo. It bothered her less and less, she could see in shades of violet, although her sight range was certainly much more diminished than before. Nevertheless, she relied on her eyes less and less and more on her other senses now, particularly feeling, which helped her read Braille.

"Yeah, well school sucks." Cinnamon growled.

"No, it does not." Cinnamon's brother, Marius interjected.

"Oh shut up, brat. You didn't miss a day of school, while we saved the world."

"We didn't save the world, Cinnamon. We barely did anything." Violet informed her.

"Well, you never know. We at least helped to save a kingdom."

Violet wondered what happened to Balthazar. She had left her stranded at the beach when she had saved her from Shadow's vengeance. Tails didn't tell her where Shadow and his constant companion, a nameless wolf, disappeared off too. She knew he wasn't happy with her decision. She prayed it was the right one.

"So… how did it go finding Richard's sister?"

Violet gave her a grim look. "Oh…" Cinnamon patted her on her shoulder. "Well, how does Richard feel?"

"Angry, that's for sure. Angry that her foster family refuses to let her see him, angry that she's stuck in a psychiatric hospital. We tried going to the hospital ourselves and got a glimpse of her, but as soon as they noticed him, they asked him to leave. He was furious he couldn't even speak to her."

"I'd have punched them." Cinnamon commented.

"That's why we didn't bring you, Cinnamon." Violet giggled.

"Good point."

(Lockdown)

A black panther lowered her binoculars as the bus slowly reeled in towards the school. "She's on the bus."

"Good. He will be pleased. We get a snack after all, Kauri."

"We'll have to deal with her friends as well."

"Her friends won't be a problem. We've got some strong allies on our side, right wolf."

The two turned around to glance at a gray wolf, who peered at them emotionlessly. "Sure." He apathetically replied.

(Lockdown)

Violet sighed as she walked off the bus, Cinnamon already angrily launching herself at Sonic Jr., who was flirting with a rather pretty cheerleader. "

Ooh, Sonic, you're so nice." Violet heard the cheerleader say, batting her eyelashes at him, before gasping as the blue hedgehog was knocked into the ground by a dark rabbit. Students crowded around the fight as once again, Cinnamon's jealousy got the better of her.

"Cinnamon…" Violet smacked her head.

"Break it up, get out of my way!" Violet noticed the principal and a few other adults make their way toward Cinnamon and Sonic Jr. "Break it up! Get them away from each other."

Cinnamon snarled as two teachers hauled her away, scolding her and commanding her to go the principal's office, while Sonic Jr. rose with surprise, brushing himself off casually, talking to the teacher who sat nearby him. "Don't worry, I'm fine." Sonic gave his namesake smile, before wincing in pain. "Just hurts a bit on my arm."

"Oh, don't worry; we'll get you a nurse right away." Violet rolled her eyes. She knew he was acting, trying to keep the cool, playing slight pain in parts where it really wasn't hurting. When would these two stop this nonsense and fix their relationship maturely? Then again, knowing Cinnamon, she didn't solve much well unless it involved her fists.

Violet noticed her mother, Cosmo, approaching her. "What happened to Sonic Jr."

"Cinnamon." Violet replied simply.

"Not again." Cosmo told her. "They're worse than Rouge and Knuckles were."

Rouge… Shadow said he had loved her even though she was married to Knuckles. She remembered his rage as he spoke to Balthazar. How close were they?

"Mother… "

"Yes, sweetie?" Her mother cooed.

"Err… did Shadow and Rouge know each other well?"

"Why do you ask?" Cosmo questioned her.

"Just curious."

"Well, they certainly did. They were a team, and a tough one, although Shadow was always cold and distant."

The bell ringing for the start of the school went off, the redundant melody sounding in their ears. "Well, I better get to my students, and you should get to your class, Violet." Cosmo told her, giving her a quick hug before departing.

Violet turned around towards the school, knowing this was going to be a long day for poor Cinnamon and Sonic Jr.

(Lockdown)

"Mrs. Cinnamon! You should be ashamed!" The principal, a rather snobbish looking red hawk told her. "Tackling Sonic's son, of all people!"

"Well, that son of a b—"

"Young lady!" The principal scolded her. "Watch your tongue!"

"He's a rascal, two-faced little—"

"That is enough, Cinnamon!" The principal sighed. "This is your second offense this year. Do you realize that I am entitled to suspend you for seven days?"

"Why are you punishing me?" Cinnamon growled. "You should punish that hedgehog, not me. He provoked me!"

"He did not say a single word. Witnesses confirm it."

"He was flirting with that girl."

"Sonic's son may speak to any girl he wishes. You must learn to control your feelings."

"Well, what if I can't?" Cinnamon challenged her.

"Then you won't be suspended, but expelled."

This statement rendered Cinnamon speechless, although she emitted an angry growl under her breath.

"Mrs. Korsakoff?" Cinnamon noticed someone step through the door. "May I speak with you for a second?"

The hawk looked up at the intruder. "Mrs. Prower? What are you doing here?"

"Please, may we speak outside?" The green plant repeated herself.

"I guess it must be more important than this." The hawk said, getting up from her seat. As she prepared to walk out, she turned to look back at Cinnamon. "I will have your judgment when you get back, and trust me, you will not enjoy it."

Cinnamon moaned. She knew her father was busy today, and it would only be Cream coming if she called them. And she didn't want Cream to know about this at all. She turned to look at the window, the sky darkening as the clouds thickened up in the sky.

Perhaps if it had been sunny, she would have noticed a shadow on the rooftops, the shadow of a wolf as he raised his com-link near his mouth, looking at a different direction than the principal's window, but towards the gymnasium, the direction of their target.

"On the bell." The wolf whispered. "On the bell, and then we strike."

(Lockdown)

Richard was guiding Violet to her gym, as she sighed to herself, knowing that Cinnamon most likely would not be there. It bothered Violet that her boyfriend was so quiet, he had not said a single word to her since yesterday. He had merely waved and approached her in greeting, as if he was nothing more than a bodyguard.

"I'm… I'm sorry yesterday didn't go very well for you." Violet whispered to him, stopping moving toward her gym class.

Richard shrugged his shoulders, trying to pull her along, but Violet shook her head. "Richard, at least speak to me."

She almost regretted asking. The fox's voice was hoarse and somewhat empty. "I don't want you to pity me." Richard told her. "It's only a delay, Violet."

"Richard, she's not even supposed to be in there!" Violet argued back. "I could teleport in there and get her out. I could have Tails convince them that it was a mistake."

Richard shook her head. "For what? She knows me, Violet, but she doesn't trust anyone else. Even if my foster parents took her in, it would be practically illegal! You'd get in trouble, and Tails would practically be doing a dishonorable act."

"I could have Sonic ask them to pull her out."

"It wouldn't work. Sonic's influence does not ring in that mental hospital."

"So you're just going to give up?" Violet shook her head. "Richard, you can't—"

"I'm not giving up on my sister, Violet. Don't think I'm heartless." He retorted, and Violet almost quivered at his anger, and she almost moved away from his touch, until she realized it was much gentler than his voice. "I'm sorry for yelling… but this is just complicated, that's all."

"We'll get her back, Richard." Violet assured him, as they arrived to the locker room doors.

She kissed his cheek. "If you need any help with this, just ask." Violet told him.

(Lockdown)

Richard sighed, and then turned to run into the locker room, making sure he was changed before the bell. Sonic was a nice gym teacher, but he always complained profusely when someone was late. "Aw man!" He'd usually say. "What are you all eating these days? Hamburgers for slow fatties?"

It was a shock to see his sister in there. He knew she was different, but she didn't belong there, her difficulties she could overcome without such drastic medication.

Yet he knew that was not why she was in there. She was in there because of that one day, that one day he criticized and yelled at her for being stupid, that day she was shot, and he thought her dead, that day he had to run, or else be turned in to an orphanage.

How stupid he was! He could have stayed with her! He could have comforted her! But she awoke with no one, only a nightmare vision of that day before. She must have thought he abandoned her…

What a brother he had been.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Mrs. Red**

** A/N: 3 vantage points: Violet/Cosmo/Cinnamon**

Knuckles and Sonic (Sr.) both were surprised as the lights went out. A few students screamed, and Knuckles looked around warily, and then stared at Sonic, as if he was the one who started it.

"Hey, I didn't plan this." Sonic shrugged his shoulders innocently.

"Don't play games with me, hedgehog! You have an owl on your team! You're trying to press an advantage for capture the flag!"

"Well, now that you mention it, it is a nice advantage." Sonic admitted teasingly.

"You spikey blue…"

Sonic Jr. smiled as his father dodged yet another one of Knuckles enraged strikes, and Richard sighed. "He isn't exactly the best model for his future students, is he?"

"Are you kidding me? This really prepares you for the real world." Sonic Jr. argued.

The intercom buzzed, and the students perked their ears up, or pointed their eyes towards the source of the sound. Sonic Sr. turned around, easily dodging another of Knuckle's fierce attacks.

"Mrs. Red, please come to the office! Mrs. Red, please come to the office!"

Violet noticed there was an unusual panic in her voice, and then suddenly, the room heard a terribly crack. The intercom still buzzed, but there was no sound.

"Mrs. Red…? We don't have a Mrs. Red!" Knuckles growled. "Is this another joke...?" But Sonic wasn't paying attention to him. His hands were already curled in fists.

"That's lockdown procedure." Sonic reminded him. He turned towards his class. "Everyone, on the ground, behind the bleachers. Knuckles and I will seal the exits and cover the windows."

Violet watched as the two teachers covered the windows, locked the doors, and then looked for their manuals for a lockdown situation. "Is this another drill?" Sonic Jr. asked? The rest of the class was confused. Violet and a few others were frightened by the sound over the intercom. Violet knew something wasn't right.

The mic for the intercome moved. Someone was about to speak?

"Over already?" Thought Sonic Sr. out loud.

The sound of the voice chilled Violet as it sweetly came over the intercom. "Students of Emerald High School, greetings. I am sorry to inconvenience this day, but I am looking for a certain girl named Violet Prower. If any information is known of her location, please contact the front office."

"Who is that?" Knuckles asked.

"It's the nameless wolf…" Richard whispered, as Violet held on to him, trying to hide from everyone else's glances.

"I warn you," The intercom boomed on. "Mrs. Prower is a wanted criminal for charges of treason against the country. Despite being blind, she is more powerful than she looks, and can see more than you think. We have groups of people patrolling the halls. If they knock, let them in. If you do not, and you are hiding the girl, know that you will suffer a very harsh penalty. I do not wish it to come to that…."

Violet felt her hand being tugged by Richard, being led away from the room, as everyone's eyes were still on the intercom…

"The reward for turning her in, on the other hand, will be pleasant and you will be compensated handsomely of a value of 450,000 dollars. We wish harm of no one, and seek the best of compliances. Good Day."

"Hey. I want that money! Where's the girl, let's turn her in!" A voice cried out in the gym.

"She is a traitor! She's hiding out from us."

"Hey, calm down! I know Violet, you guys know Violet! You really think she is a traitor?"

"Anyone can turn bad! No one is born evil, they just fall into it."

"Where is she? Let's turn her in!"

"Her boyfriend's missing to! He's probably a traitor too!"

"Hey, no one's moving anywhere. We're in a lockdown!" Knuckles threatened them.

"You heard the administrator! We have to turn her in."

Violet listened sadly from behind the wall in the boy's locker room, Richard keeping a stiff eye on the door. "Dang, I hear footsteps. Someone's searching the locker rooms."

"Hey, you go in there and I'm punching you out of this room! This may be a lockdown but I'm still the teacher!"

That stopped the footsteps. "You may be the teacher… but I wouldn't be surprised if you're a traitor too!"

"What is wrong with you people? One message and you're all sold that she's a traitor!" Knuckles growled.

"This doesn't stack up." Sonic Sr. added. "Something isn't right.

"Richard…" Violet pleaded softly, listening to the rising argument in the gymnasium. "I can't stay here. If he's here… then Shadow's here. And Shadow…"

Thump! Thump! Thump!

A fist slammed onto the gym door. "Open up!"

That voice chilled Violet incredibly. "Hide inside my locker." Richard thought up, seeing Violet was skinny enough. "I promise I'll get you out as soon as the coast is clear."

Not having any other good options, Violet clamored inside the locker, as the door swept her closed, and she was truly blind, her vision all an accursed black. The light outside was not enough to illuminate anything.

She heard Richard sneaking out of the locker room, and steps approaching the gym door. "At least we'll really find out now…" She heard Sonic Sr. say.

She heard the door opening. "Sir, we're searching here in case Mrs. Prower is hiding inside."

"What? Some punk kids pulling a prank?" Sonic laughed. "A bit too serious there, don't you think?."

"Hey, aren't you in this class…. Pitney and Kauri?" Knuckles inquired. "You're still on my roster, and haven't showed up. And you two Henri and Boris… this is strange. I thought you were both still suspended?"

"Not today. Now let us through. We're agents for the administration."

"Really? I don't believe it."

Violet heard nothing for a moment, as her already damaged eye sight struggled to see outside, seeing a face. But being blind, it was all blurry, and she couldn't tell if it was Henri, the red hedgehog or Knuckles.

"What? You're going to electrocute me with that, or shoot me with that gun?" Sonic's voice said. "This just proves you're not…"

She heard a blast, and she could only shake as she thought what was going on.

"Dang, Shadow is with them!" She heard Knuckles cry a little later.

"Shadow…" Sonic growled. "What are you doing here?"

She heard the wall slam, and screams go out in the gymnasium.

"Find the girl! I'll take them!"

Something must have pounded against the wall, and Violet heard steps taken into the locker room. She tried to be quieter, slowing her rapid breathing, but it was useless, she couldn't help it. The steps moved closer and closer.

"She has this class! Ask that boy she likes!"

"He's getting away! After him!"

She would have gasped, but the combination to her locker was being twisted… she readied a fist, praying it wasn't Pitney's lusty hands on that door…

**(Lockdown)**

"Mrs. Red, please come to the office! Mrs. Red, please come to the office!"

Cosmo knew something was wrong. She turned around, and she saw it immediately.

Shadow the hedgehog, and his henchman, the wolf. She gasped, fearing Cinnamon was inside, but she saw the open window, and gasped in relief…

…then quickly ducked as Shadow's gaze swept her direction. Crouched near the floor, she stood deathly still, fearing he saw her.

But he hadn't. "Wolf, give the message. I've got a fox to track."

"Yes, master." The wolf told him. Cosmo sensed the hedgehog walking out, and she quickly glided behind a corner, watching as the hedgehog walked the other way.

_"What's he doing here? What is he doing here?" _Cosmo thought fearfully. Then, as the wolf began to address the school, her answer was given.

"Students of Emerald High School, greetings. I am sorry to inconvenience this day, but I am looking for a certain girl named Violet Prower. If any information is known of her location, please contact the front office."

"I warn you," The intercom boomed on. "Mrs. Prower is a wanted criminal for charges of treason against the country…

Cosmo's heart skipped a beat. He was going to use the entire school in an effort to kidnap her!

"….If you do not, and you are hiding the girl, know that you will suffer a very harsh penalty. I do not wish it to come to that, but know that if it does, you will sorely regret it. The reward for…"

Cosmo could listen no more. Instinctively, she felt for her cell phone, flipping it open, and calling the one person she knew would be most effective in getting outside help.

It rang and rang, but no one answered. "Come on Tails…"

"I'm sorry, I can't get to the phone right now, please leave a message."

Grr!

"Tails!" Cosmo cried earnestly. "Please, it's Shadow, the schools in lockdown but he's trying to…"

Cosmo had not paid attention to her surrounding well enough, a gray wolf almost seemingly materializing out of nowhere. "Hello." The wolf said silently, blocking the plant's exit as she tried to look for an escape route.

"Don't bother." The wolf warned her. "After I've knocked you out, I'll hide you in the office. You will be a useful bribe for keeping your daughter in the building… and I've no wish for you to come to the harm that the others would surely inflict on you."

"Should I appreciate your kindness?" Cosmo growled. "Leave my daughter alone."

"I have no choice in the matter." The wolf shrugged his shoulders. "I do as my master says. But he has not explicity said to harm you… yet. And if at all possible… I do not want you harmed."

"Why?" The seedrian asked.

"That is not your concern." The wolf told her. "Now, we can do this the easy way or the…"

Cosmo didn't listen, already dashing for the only exit she had seen. The wolf sighed as he clipped her with his leg, sending an elbow down on her, causing her to cry out in pain, before grabbing her two arms, carefully making sure she would not move out of place.

Cosmo noted the room she was being dragged to: The detention room, with no windows, and the door could be locked on her…

"Ah!" She cried, as he thrust her in there. She glared at the wolf, but his gaze was no longer on her.

"I am sorry for your daughter. She doesn't really deserve this…" He then began closing the door, but Cosmo interjected.

"Then why do you follow him?" She inquired.

He paused for a moment. "I owe him everything. I can never question that."

The door slammed, and Cosmo sighed as she put her hands in her lap.

It was then she realized that he hadn't taken away her cell phone… and it was already vibrating. She quickly flipped it open.

**(Lockdown)**

It was just a few moments after Cinnamon leaped through the window, running towards the gym, she realized the call was going off.

**"**Mrs. Red, please come to the office! Mrs. Red, please come to the office!"

Lockdown. All of the doors would be closing… and it was doubtful they would open it for her.

Worse, she was out of the open. Figuring that perhaps there was a teacher who would think this a drill and take her time, she ran towards the school building, but then at the sight of Kauri and Pitney, dove toward the left, next to a trashcan, ducking her head and covering It with her hands. Neither luckily noticed her, and she noticed the rhino, Boris, and that red hedgehog, Henri. Those last two were supposed to be suspended, locked up at home. How did they get here?

They trudged past them, too focused on wherever they were going… which Cinnamon quickly caught on was the gym.

"Hey Cinnamon! What are you doing th—" Chirped a voice. Cinnamon practically tackled the speaker, covering their mouth, as she feared the group would turn back and look.

The victim, Sarah the raccoon, widened in surprise, eyes large and confused. Cinnamon looked back, but they were trudging on. "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh… I was using the bathroom. My teacher is a bit paranoid of lockdowns… door was already locked."

"Well, nice speaking to you, but I've got to help Violet."

"Really? Great, let me come along!"

"I can't talk you out of it, can I?

"Not really."

Cinnamon smiled. "Got explosives on you?'

Sarah shook her head fearfully. "How did you know? I forgot to take them out of my pack when we left! I seriously didn't…"

"Relax." Cinnamon said, shaking her head. "We'll need them."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: I have returned. I looked through my documents, saw this story, read it, and knew it had to be finished. Here we go.**

"WHERE IS SHE?"

Thump! Thump!

"WHERE THE H-"

Thump! Violet Prower trembled inside her locker, shaking against the force of a fist banging against the metal. Pitch black, curled tightly, as the tiniest light hole allowed her to see out. She shivered like a naked woman in the snow, hair standing up in complete fright.

Thump! Went the locker door, shaking as a fist banged against the metal. Thump! The metal clamored, like a chilling laugh.

"She's not in here."

"Check the bathroom!" Pitney's voice rang shrilly, thick with rage.

"This is the men's side. She wouldn't b-"

Violet nearly startled back against the back of the locker as she heard a smack.

"I gave you an order! That arctic fox is here. Now go!"

It took every fiber of being for Violet to not wail then and there.

She winced at the sound of loud clanking metal, clamoring on the door. Heart throbbed. Then, more voices.

"HERE!"

"Get the Damn Fox!"

A yelp. Another clang. Even though Violet couldn't see, she snapped her eyes shut, shivered, hands covering her face. Metal falling, scraps, bangs of metal, clattering.

A moment later, dreary silence. A few terrified screams from inside the gym. In the locker room however, it was soundless, save for her rapid heartbeat, and chilled breath.

The lock was being turned. Noise. Or was it even hers? She held her breath, bated.

Then she nearly screamed as door flew open, and a hand moved to cover her mouth.

**(Lockdown)**

Cinnamon and Sarah were carefully kneeled against nearby bushes against the gymnasium, their ears easily picking up the violent ruckus within the gymnasium.

Suddenly, a door bolted open, students screaming and flying out of the building in large droves. Sarah began to peek up, the raccoon's curiosity urging her to stand up and gaze closer, but Cinnamon's hand pulled her down. "Not now, not now."

They both nearly gasped as they noticed the bulky figure of Boris, the rhino trudge on after, picking up one of the runners, a poor unfortunate boy mouse, ears quivering and his body twitching under the firm grab of Boris's strong hands. The panther, who Cinnamon just recognized as Kauri, gave Boris a cool gaze.

"Let him go, he is no use."

Boris grunted, then simply the male mouse to the ground. In fear, he scurried after the others. "No one else gets out." He commanded Boris.

"Uhhh. But can't duh girl just…" The rhino then made a wild gesture with his hands stupidly. "Disappear?"

"Do you think the master is stupid?" Kauri growled at Boris.

"Uhhh…"

"Her 'tricks' will not work with him. Now guard the stupid door. Let no one in. Let no one out. Got it?"

"Ha. That is easy. On it boss." Kauri went through the door, Boris slamming it shut as he simply gazed forward bored."

From the bushes, Sarah turned her head nervously to Cinnamon, whispering. "Well, if you planned to go in, we can't go in now."

"You're going to let that get in the way of helping our friend?" Cinnamon asked her incredulously, in a harsh whisper.

Cinnamon kept her floppy ears down to her side with her hands, and scanned the gymnasium. All the windows were high and on the sides of the gym, and though there were doors on either side, the other one was bound to be guarded, and even if it was not, the rhino guard could merely swerve his head and see them. "Da-."

"Cinnamon!" Sarah cut her off.

"What, can't I curse at a-?"

Sarah pulled out one of her explosives, and whispered quickly "Harmless, but it will make a distracting bang for a while. Should lure him over."

"Well do it already!"

"Okay, okay." The raccoon nervously threw the explosive, and the two gasped as her lobbed throw only made it near Cinnamon's feet. "Damn it!" Cursed Cinnamon softly, almost fearful her curse itself would do them in before the explosion.

Were it not for a quick kick by Cinnamon, it surely would have revealed their location, as it banged off in the air, sprinkling smoke and confetti in the air.

"Huh? Who is there?" The Rhino looked around dumbly, as Sarah got ready to throw another, before Cinnamon caught her arm and whispered, "Let me."

Cinnamon got ready to throw and pull back her arm, when Sarah gasped and she whirled around her head only for the same arm to be pulled up from her spot, toward the Rhino's view.

"Hur Hur Hur, what we got here?" Chortled the Rhino.

"Go Sarah, Go!" Cinnamon yelped at the raccoon. Sarah grabbed her bag and darted towards the door. The Rhino snarled, and like a bag of flour, threw Cinnamon towards the wall, who cried "ooph!"

"Damn." She snarled after she struggled to rise. She had to help Sarah!

**(Lockdown)**

Violet reflexively punched straight ahead, and the figure, startled, went to hold their nose. Her sight quickly made out the figure of Richard, and scrambled out to embrace him tightly.

"I'm sorry Richard, I thought it was them, I thought they were g-"

"Sshh." He hushed her as he brushed her hair to comfort her, then clutched her hand and looked to the locker room exit. "Sonic and Knuckles are taking care of the jerks, we need to get out of here."

"Which way?"

"The main exit, we'll cut through the office."

Violet nodded, and Richard led her on, yelping at the sounds of ruckus and violence. Richard went into the office, opened the office door, and turned the corner with Violet in tow.

They looked to the gym door, which creaked open that moment with the darting figure of Sarah, and the relief of a familiar face quickly dissipated as she pointed behind her to Boris the Rhino. Richard screeched his shoes in his step, and just as he was about to turn to go back through the office, the door shut and locked.

Both then beheld the figure of a dark hedgehog all the way across the gymnasium, and his eyes locked on his one target. Shadow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Violet chest beat as if she had swallowed an apple, choking and shaking violently. It hurt so much, and it wanted to simply burst out of her chest. It took all of her will simply to keep her bladder from spilling out while her heart could not. She clutched on Richard for support, and she must have squeezed hard, for Richard's gaze shifted to hers, and his lips twitched wordlessly shakily, but she couldn't hear his soft-spoken murmur. So too, did the various onlookers from the gym's bleachers stare fearfully at this dark life-form.

Boris the Rhino smirked as he closed and barred the door behind him with his body. Sarah panted as she moved to stand next to Cinnamon and Richard. All of their eyes set on Shadow, as he moved toward them stride by stride.

"What do we do?" Squeaked Sarah. They heard the door behind Boris's handle clink. The rhino turned and snorted toward the window, but did not move.

Shadow's hand began to glow. He was using his chaos control! Was this it?

Like a blowing wind, in rushed Sonic to tackle him, traveling all the space before in min-seconds. Shadow's hands clutched Sonic's in a wrestle, and the three were frozen in watching.

Knuckles appeared from around the corner, and yelled "Get out of here!" before he started to charge towards Boris.

"You're on, shrimp." Boris cracked his knuckles, pounded them together, and started to stride to him, raising an arm back to pound forward to try to smack Knuckles in the face.

They surely would have never moved, had Cinnamon not pushed the door open as soon as Boris was distracted. She waved to the three urgently. "This way!"

They didn't need it said twice. Sarah's darting gave Violet feet the courage to move away with Richard in tow.

The door closed behind them, though Violet gasped as Shadow tried to dart in a rush right to it, only to slam into Knuckles, who had dodged Boris's swing and had his arms near his chest to endure the slam.

"Come on!" Cinnamon shouted again, moving away from the gym and pointing to the school's main entrance. "We need to get to a room."

"But where?" Richard asked. "They're probably everywhere."

"It doesn't matter. But an empty room is best, and we can't keep still."

As soon as the group opened the door, and peered down the halls to ponder which direction, they were distracted by a whistle. Sonic Jr. leaned against the wall, chewing a piece of fruit extremely casually. He regarded the three in a relaxed manner. "I hear there is a huge reward for you Violet!"

"You son of a b-"

"Cinnamon!"

"He's going to try to turn you in."

"No, I just want in on the fun of keeping her safe." Sonic put in for himself, giving Cinnamon a playful wink. "Hey, we're friends aren't we?"

"I *hate* you." Cinnamon responded coldly.

"So you won't mind if I ask Mona to help hide you guys?"

"You're asking that b-"

"Cinnamon!"

"For help?!"

"Do you want to let everyone know where Violet is?" Richard interrupted sensibly. "Where is she?"

"She's just this way." He said, pointing to the left hallway. "Third classroom on the right. We were in the room alone together. Had it all to ourselves."

Violet could hear Cinnamon muttering vulgar things under her breath. Poor rabbit.

The four, nevertheless, followed Sonic as he cheerily guided them into a classroom. Inside, on one of the desks, sat the cheerleader from before, a feline with toasty orange fur. Her skirt was short, shorter then school regulations, and one of her straps was on the side of her arm rather than her shoulder.

"There you are Sonic! I- oh? You brought friends?" She gasped, and stared at Violet's head, then her face. "And you brought *her*. We could get arrested."

"Nah, we're just keeping her in here for a while, to keep her safe. No trouble I can't handle. Don't worry babe." Sonic flashed her reassuring smile, which made her giggle.

"Can I punch her?" Cinnamon whispered to Violet. She shook her head firmly no, and the rabbit sighed, or growled. It was hard to tell.

"And didn't she hurt you? Why don't we kick that rabbit out?"

"That's it, I a-" Violet and Sarah both held onto Cinnamon's arms here. "Hey, she's an annoying b-"

"Cinnamon!" Sarah interrupted. "She's helping us protect Violet."

"Okay, okay. But no fighting. Sonic is precious." She said, latching an arm around Sonic Jr. as he sat next to her.

"They're going to knock on all the doors, though." Richard pointed out, as Cinnamon muttered under her breath enviously. "What will you do if they ask?"

"Hopefully we can come up with a plan before they do." Sonic said calmly. "Hey guys, take a seat. Relax for a moment. You're safe for the moment."

Cinnamon stared at him incredulously. "Do you think this is a game?"

"It's just the wolf and his henchman. Probably heard Violet was worth something." He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm looking forward to a re-match." He added, with a toothy grin.

"Shadow is here too." That melted his cockiness. "Your father and Knuckles are battling him now."

He scratched his nose in thought, and then grinned widely. "Well…Awesome!"

"It is not *awesome*. They could get killed!"

He smirked and crossed his arms. "If Knuckles and dad are taking him on, this will be over quickly. I'm sure Violet's mom dialed for Tails too. All we have to do then is keep Violet safe until then."

"What if they knock?"

Sarah piped up helpfully: "There is a closet we can fit her in over there."

"I think I'm tired of being stuffed into small enclosed spaces." Violet groaned. "And what if they force their way in?"

"That's the fun part." Sonic spoke up. "Then we beat them up."

"I can watch outside!" The cheerleader offered.

"Good idea." Violet said.

"I agree." Cinnamon agreed, keeping a hostile glance at the feline. Violet rolled her eyes.

"If you see someone, rap the door twice." Richard suggested.

"Easy." The cheerleader went to the door, and waved to the group, before closing it behind her again. Sonic stood up and then locked the door securely behind her.

"So tell me, how much fun has it been so far?"

All of them gave him a long look.

(Lockdown)

Still within the gym, Boris lay against the benches, unconscious before a triumphant Knuckles. Shadow and Sonic stared each other down, as Sonic moved in a circle around him. On the other benches, sat and shook the various members of the class, who had observed the battle this entire time.

"Is that all you got?" Sonic asked him cockily.

The ultimate-life form frowned at hm. "Hrmph. I'm wasting my time here with you. But so are you."

He meaningfully glanced towards a corner, as Kauri and Henri moved away, nodding to Shadow. They revealed a clicking timer tied to the wall as they walked out one of the gym doors. Three minutes. Two fifty-nine. Two fifty-eight…

"The class, or me." Shadow announced. "Chaos control!"

Shadow vanished in thin air as Sonic lunged at him. He then started and glanced around, before he heard a door slam on the other side. Shadow had escaped!

He went to try the door, but it wouldn't budge. What was this?!

"Forget him, Sonic; we need to get this explosion disabled!"

The phone began to ring from the office. "Sonic, it's just him, probably! We need to get everyone out of here." But Sonic rushed over to it anyway.

He picked up the receiver and stated: "You're a real piece of revenge Shadow."

"Sonic? I'm not Shadow. What's going on?"

"Tails?" He looked back inside the room. "Shadow is out for revenge, and he's getting Violet. But there's a bomb in the gym, we don't know how to disable it, we need your help!"

"How much time?"

"Two and a half-minutes."

"Already been on my way. I can get there in one minute!"

"Hurry!"

Sonic cursed as he listened to Tails instructions. Shadow had succeeded in what he wanted: A diversion.

"Knuckles. We need to get this door open when Tails gets here! Or else we won't succeed."

**A/N: A lot of intensity, I think. Please review, feedback helps!**


End file.
